


Mine forever

by Lost together (Groudonplayz)



Category: Gravity Falls, yandere - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Human bill, M/M, Porn, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groudonplayz/pseuds/Lost%20together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys my friend is helping me do this hope u like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Date and The Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on this with a friend from my school. Hope you guys enjoy!

Bill was on his bed crossed legged, throwing knifes at a picture of Mabel.. He finally finished high school and summer is almost over so he always hangs out with Dipper. Since Dipper is 23, he's allowed to go to the bar. Bill, being 25, is able, too. Bill thinks about it. They could both go,mane technically they both don't have parents with them, except that Dipper has his Grunkle. Stanley was overprotective to Dipper and his twin sister Mabel. Once Bill thought of her, he was consumed by jealous rage. Mabel didn't think anyone noticed, but Bill did. He saw her make faces at her brother. Stare at him in admiration. It was sick. He would have to get rid of her. Quickly...

Dipper was dressed causally for his meet up with Bill. He wouldn't call it a date because he didn't think of him that way. Mabel ran up to him panting." Have fun, and be careful. I don't trust Bill." Dipper gave her a confused look." It's just me and him hanging out, nothing bad." Mabel looked at him." Look, all I'm telling you is to be careful. He has a dangerous atmosphere." Dipper rolled his eyes and walked toward the car. He didn't notice look his sister was giving him. He jumped in the car and started the engine. As he drove on away from the shack, he looked at his GPS." Huh. Thirty minutes to go."

Bill sat on a stool, waiting for Dipper. He had two beers and had ordered one for Pine Tree. Bill took out his pocket watch and checked the time.' He's five minutes late.' As if on cue, Dipper walked through the door and scanned the crowd. Once he saw Bill, his eyes lit up. Bill waved at Dipper. Dipper pushed through the crowd, trying to get to Bill. Once he got to him, Bill passed him the beer." Here ya go." Bill said cheerfully, glad that Dipper made it." Thanks Bill, but what about you?" Bill just smiled." I had two before you came." Dipper nodded, understanding. They both sat in akward silence. Before Bill could say something, someone walked through the door.

3 Days Later

Dipper was in his bed, mourning over his sister. They had found her body in the woods, covered in stab wounds. The image of her sister on the ground of the forest, her broken body stabbed multiple times, haunted his dreams. He cried for days, never getting out of the room. He hadn't eaten or slept for two days. To make matters worse, he had millions of missed calls from Bill. He missed his sister. Her smile, her sweaters, and her energetic attitude. He even missed her constant teasing. Then, Dipper suddenly found himself consumed by anger. He promised himself he would get to the bottom of his sister"s murder. He promised Mabel, too.


	2. Next target

"Now that's done my next target is Wendy." Bill said. Someone knocked at the door of his house. It was Dipper, so he opened the door. "Hey Pine Tree how are you?" Bill said. "Dipper sighed did you get the news?" "Umm no I did not what's wrong?" Bill said in a sad tone. "Mabel got dragged in the woods and stabbed to death." Dipper said tearing up. Bill let Dipper in and gave him a hug. "It's alright she will always be in your heart" Bill said joyfully. "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND BILL HOW THAT HURT ME MY HEART IS BROKEN SO IM GOING TO FIND WHO KILLED MY SISTER AND PUT THEM IN JAIL!" Dipper said yelling with anger.  
  
3 days later "Hi Wendy wanna go out some where to eat?" Bill said. "Eh well you asked me so I guess I'm a little bit hungry" Wendy said. Bill went to his house with Wendy following. "Hey Wendy wanna eat burgers from my grill?" Bill asked. "Sure I guess." She said. "So.. How's college going Wendy?" Said Bill. "It's good I guess I kinda miss Gravity Falls." Wendy said sighing. "Hey lets go for a walk in the woods." Bill said. "Sure I guess." Wendy said. Bill hid his knife in his jacket. "Wendy I need to tell you something." Bill said. "Ok say it." She said. Bill took out his knife and stabbed her 25 times to make sure she was dead.  
  
4 days later Dipper moaned as he woke up he looked at his sisters bed and sighed. He walked to the closet, he got his his normal clothes and grabed his hat, He got dressed and walked out of his room then toward the front door. Bill was waiting outside for him, '' Hey Pine Tree how ya doing? ''


End file.
